wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Oz
is an encounter in the Opera House in Karazhan. It includes Dorothee, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, Dorothee's summoned dog Tito, and The Crone. Abilities Tinhead Cleave: 5 yd range. Instant. Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies, affecting up to 3 targets. Contrary to popular (and incorrect) belief, frost spells have no effect on the rusting of Tinhead; only time allows the stacking of more "rusting" on Tinhead. You are better off having your extra mage/shaman dps down the MT Target. Roar Roar is rather cowardly, and susceptible to fear. However, often he will run into one of the two doors and go out of line of sight making him very difficult to keep constantly feared. Be prepared for many early breaks and resists, as he seems to do this quite often. Frightened Scream: Instant. Lets out a scream, causing up to 3 nearby enemies to flee for 2 sec. Dorothee Water Bolt: (uninterruptible) Cast Time 1.5 seconds, Frost Damage 2025-2475 Summon Tito: Summons Tito. 35k HP. Ability: Annoying Yipping. Instant. Pacifies and silences an enemy, rendering it unable to attack or cast spells for 2 sec. Enrage: Dorothee Enrages if she is alive when Tito dies. Untankable: Shoots her Water Bolt at a random raid member. AoE Fear: Will randomly fear targets around her, separate from Roar's fear. Strawman Burning Straw: Extremely high chance for Strawman to be disoriented for 6 seconds when struck by fire damage abilities. Scorch & Searing Pain are excellent abilities to proc this debuff. Brain Bash: Stun. The Crone Cyclone: Knocks the player up into the air. Interrupts casting, although instacast spells can still be used while in the air. Avoidable by moving around the stage. Chain Lightning: 45 yd range, 2 sec cast, Strikes an enemy with a lightning bolt that arcs to another nearby enemy. The spell affects up to 5 targets, inflicting greater Nature damage to each successive target. 2775-3225 damage. Strategy After the curtain is pulled; Dorothee and Roar are the first mobs to aggro, and Dorothee will summon Tito. She doesn't have an aggro table, which is fine because all she does is cast Water Bolts at people. She will resummon Tito if you kill him, but don't worry, the dog hits cloth for up to 250, if a tank taunts him semi-regularly, he wont be an issue at all. Kill Dorothee first, then kill Tito next. Roar is vulnerable to fears (and as of 2.1.0, vulnerable to horror effects (Death Coil) as well), a tank should try their best to get aggro on Roar before fearing begins. That way, he will run back to the tank in the event that fear breaks. Chain fearing should begin shortly after. A warlock is best suited for this as their fear abilities have no cooldown. If no warlock is available a team of priest/hunter(scare beast) will work, but is tricky in the event of early breaks/resists because the cooldown on those abilities are longer than the fear itself. He should be killed last, after Tinhead. The warlock can keep him chain feared while the rest of the raid regenerates. Strawman is the 3rd mob to become active and he's vulnerable to fire based attacks, these will cause him to be disoriented for up to 6 seconds. If you have a fire specced mage in the raid, its very possible for the said mage to solo Strawman down with Scorch while the rest of the raid focuses on Roar. However, because of the unreliable nature of the disorientation, it is best to have the second tank tank Strawman normally while a another class casts fire spells to reduce the damage that he does. A warlock's Imp or a shaman's Searing Totem or Fire Elemental Totem are very effective. He should be killed after Tito. Tinhead is the 4th mob to activate after the curtain goes up. Before he begins to rust, he moves very fast, and the maintank should get aggro ASAP, and when he begins to rust, start to kite Tinhead in an area away from the raid. Contrary to popular belief, frost attacks do not cause the rust effect on Tinhead. Rust is caused over time to Tinhead by the script, slowing Tinhead up to 50% of his speed (where he becomes easily kitable by anyone). Rust is technically a buff so Detect Magic is required to track its progress. He should be killed after strawman. After all 4 have died, the Crone spawns. She isn't vulnerable to anything, and the MT should pick her up quickly. She spawns cyclones that look very much like the cyclones in Blade's Edge Arena, however, these cyclones knock you straight up into the air dealing a significant (but not fatal) amount of damage; HoT's can keep the cycloned victims alive. When you land, you will take fall damage as well, so it is in your best interest to avoid them as best you can. These cyclones do not stun you, so can continue to use instant cast spells. They move slowly around the room in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise fashion. The Crone does not have a lot of HP, if you get this phase in the fight, its extremely likely you will complete the Wizard of Oz event. The time between the releases of each character is a very short amount of time. A few seconds, so it is necessary to get into position and ready as soon as the curtain rises. Known Bugs This encounter, unfortunately, appears to have a number of bugs. Players who have encountered these bugs have not had much success, if any, getting the encounter to reset. Reportedly the ability to reset this encounter has been removed. * Some bosses may not spawn, or may not be targetable * Bosses may aggro through the curtain before the encounter starts * The curtain may fall early while the raid is still in combat * Bosses may evade-bug, e.g. Roar when he goes through an allegedly closed door. * Upon a wipe, hunters who feign death or rogues who vanish may trigger a bug. It is advised that all players "really die" to avoid any bugs in case of a wipe. * Tinhead on very rare occasions "forgets" to reapply rust and can cause the rust to reset. As of June 4. 2007, we encountered the first and the third bug. We left the instance for 30 minutes, had to clear up to the opera again, and got Wizard of Oz again, this time it ran bug-free. Loot External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan